Entre Jabulanis e Vuvuzelas
by Deany RS
Summary: Na Copa do Mundo de futebol, alguns atletas podem ganhar algo mais além do título. Padackles AU.
1. Chapter 1

Entre Jabulanis e Vuvuzelas

AUTOR: Deany RS

FANDOM: Supernatural

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: T

GÊNERO: AU / Romance

BETA: Não tenho. Sou uma escritora "desbetada".

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, David Beckham ou qualquer integrante das comissões técnicas e/ou equipes de futebol aqui mencionadas não me pertencem. Só peguei emprestado por algum tempo e devolvo depois, de banho tomado e alimentados. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos, são apenas diversão para mim. Espero que para os leitorinhos também.

AVISO: AU (alternative universe). Eu ando em clima de Copa do Mundo de futebol, com todos aqueles jogadores lindos correndo campo afora, e isso acabou me inspirando a escrever algo a respeito. Vou respeitar a tabela da primeira fase e das oitavas de final, mas dali pra frente os confrontos serão somente meus. Afinal, é AU, eu faço o que eu quiser, a Fifa e seus cartolas que vão se catar.

**Ana Ackles,** essa fic é especialmente para você, que tanto queria outra Padackles escrita por esse ser aqui... \o/ IA ser oneshot, mas eu queria publicar antes do fim do mundial e resolvi dividir em capítulos curtinhos feito uma semifinal.

Espero que goste...

**CAPÍTULO UM – A Convocação**

Quando o técnico Bob Bradley anunciou em entrevista coletiva a lista dos jogadores que iriam disputar a Copa do Mundo de futebol, o atacante Jared Padalecki ficou duplamente feliz. Primeiro porque ele estava entre os convocados. Segundo porque Jensen Ackles também estava.

Faltavam cinco meses para o início do mundial e Bradley convocou diversos atletas para um amistoso contra o selecionado da Espanha. Jared, que já vinha sendo escalado há pelo menos um ano, não foi surpresa. Ele vinha se destacando no Milan, da Itália, e era certo que faria parte da equipe que iria para a África do Sul. Já Jensen era outra história. Aos 31 anos ninguém apostaria nele como um grande centroavante, digno de integrar uma seleção nacional, especialmente porque completaria 32 antes do início da disputa.

Mas então ele começou a apresentar um ótimo desempenho no Los Angeles Galaxy. A imprensa maldosa havia dito que isso se devia à presença de David Beckham, insinuando um caso entre os dois loiros do time. Mas, independente dos motivos, Jensen vinha jogando bem, como nunca em sua carreira, e sido chamado para o amistoso no qual deu dois passes perfeitos que resultaram em gols.

Nos dias que antecederam o amistoso, Jensen e Jared se aproximaram. A concentração não permitia desvio de rotina, portanto o jeito era sair do hotel para o treino; ir do treino para o hotel. À noite, no quarto em que dividiam, os dois conversavam sobre trivialidades e jogavam vídeo game. Acabaram tornando-se amigos.

Antes do início da Copa do Mundo outros três amistosos foram realizados com times diversos. Jared e Jensen foram convocados para todos e a amizade foi se intensificando. Com o convívio algo começou a mudar dentro do jovem atacante. Ele não era gay, ao menos não era até então. Mas conhecer Jensen havia mexido com ele de um jeito estranho. Era impossível não achar sexy aquela boca carnuda e perfeitamente desenhada, como se um anjo tivesse moldado pessoalmente. Era impossível não se encantar pelo verde cristalino dos olhos do mais velho, capazes de se iluminarem ainda mais quando ele sorria. Era impossível não parar e prestar atenção àquele corpo perfeito e musculoso dentro do uniforme, especialmente o todo branco. Era impossível não reparar naquelas pernas tortas cobertas por pelinhos loiros...

O problema estava justamente no fato de Jared não ser gay e provavelmente Jensen também não o ser. Ele era conhecido pela lista de ex-namoradas perfeitas, pelos casos-relâmpago com mulheres lindas. Afinal, ele poderia escolher entre milhares delas que se jogavam aos seus pés. Mesmo assim, Jared resolveu deixar a realidade de lado e se permitiu sonhar com a possibilidade de ficarem juntos, especialmente porque, desta vez, não seriam apenas três dias de concentração e convivência. Seriam, pelo menos, trinta dias! Isso se os Estados Unidos fossem eliminados na primeira etapa, o que era exatamente o que se esperava de uma seleção sem tradição nenhuma no esporte.

Jared começou a arrumar as malas. Iria para a África no dia seguinte, direto da Itália, para esperar o resto da delegação que viria da América. Estava entretido escolhendo as roupas que levaria para enfrentar o frio sul-africano quando o celular tocou, o que fez sua felicidade aumentar ainda mais: era Jensen.

- Hei, cara! Parabéns pela convocação!

- _Obrigado, o mesmo pra você, Sasquatch. Você vai direto da Europa ou passa aqui para ir toda a equipe junta?_

- Nah, vou direto. Menos cansativo. Fiquei feliz por você, vai ser sua oportunidade para tapar a boca dos idiotas que só te criticam e fazem fofocas.

_- E quem disse que eu me importo? – respondeu Jensen, rindo._

- Cara, já convivemos o suficiente para eu saber que você fica chateado com o que publicam a seu respeito. Mas fico feliz em saber que você está superando isso. Não se pode levar tudo a sério. Esses que falam asneiras não te conhecem, não sabem a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. E só eles que perdem com esse tipo de atitude, certo?

- _Certo, Jay_ – disse Jensen em meio a um suspiro cansado. – _Obrigado pelo apoio. Vai ser minha primeira e última Copa do Mundo, então vou fazer o possível para aproveitar bem. Nós não temos muita chance contra Brasil, Inglaterra, Itália e outras grandes que têm mais tradição, mas ao menos vamos cair lutando, certo? _

- Rá rá, eu vou pra ganhar o título, cara. Sem essa de que nós só sabemos basquete e beisebol.

-_ Ok, então. Nos vemos na África, campeão_ – respondeu Jensen, às gargalhadas.

- Certo, Jen, até lá.

**N.A****.: **Pois é isso aí, pessoal. Eu avisei que seria curtinho. Serão sete capítulos no total e como eu sei que não vou conseguir publicar todos antes do fim do mundial vou ao menos tentar postar três de cada vez na próxima semana, enquanto o clima da copa ainda estiver no ar. Espero reviews da mesma forma!

Ana! Espero que tenha gostado, pirata do Caribe! Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Entre Jabulanis e Vuvuzelas

AUTOR: Deany RS

FANDOM: Supernatural

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: T

GÊNERO: AU / Romance

BETA: Não tenho. Sou uma escritora "desbetada".

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, David Beckham ou qualquer integrante das comissões técnicas e/ou equipes de futebol aqui mencionadas não me pertencem. Só peguei emprestado por algum tempo e devolvo depois, de banho tomado e alimentados. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos, são apenas diversão para mim. Espero que para os leitorinhos também.

AVISO: AU (alternative universe). A Copa do Mundo de futebol já acabou, mas sigo no clima depois de passar um mês inteiro vendo todos aqueles jogadores lindos correndo campo afora, e isso acabou me inspirando a escrever algo a respeito. Vou respeitar a tabela da primeira fase e das oitavas de final, mas dali pra frente os confrontos serão somente meus. Eu só alterei os resultados, acrescentando um ou dois gols por jogo como se fossem dos Js. Nas demais fases foi só usar a mesma tática e a própria tabela foi gerando os confrontos que teriam mesmo acontecido caso os EUA tivessem se saído melhor. Afinal, é uma fic AU e faço o que eu quiser, a Fifa e seus cartolas que vão se catar.

**capítulo dois – A ****concentração**

Jared chegou ao hotel que hospedaria a seleção americana dois dias antes dos demais jogadores e a primeira coisa que fez depois de instalado foi tentar descobrir com quem dividiria o quarto.

"Algum anjo gosta de mim", pensou Jared, ao constatar que, mais uma vez, seu colega de quarto seria Jensen.

Aqueles dois dias praticamente se arrastaram. Jared tentava passar o tempo na academia ou assistindo filmes, mas quando menos esperava, era surpreendido por pensamentos sobre o loiro. Como seriam as próximas semanas com ele; o que poderia fazer para conquistá-lo; como seria o relacionamento dos dois. "Para de sonhar, Jared!" se recriminou várias vezes. Mas, na verdade, ele estaria disposto a experimentar uma relação homossexual se fosse com Jensen. O que o impedia de tomar iniciativa era o fato de Jensen não ser gay.

Finalmente o plantel americano chegou à África do Sul. Jared estava na recepção do hotel à espera dos colegas. A quem ele queria enganar? Ele estava mesmo era à espera de Jensen. Assim que avistou o loiro Jared abriu seu famoso sorriso de covinhas. Aquelas que lhe davam um ar quase infantil. Ele foi retribuído com outro sorriso, este levemente tímido, que puxava o cantinho esquerdo da boca para cima. Ao se aproximarem os dois se abraçaram e se cumprimentaram. O moreno estava feliz. Teria ao menos um mês de convívio com Jensen pela frente.

Naquela primeira noite, depois do jantar, os dois foram para o quarto e passaram um bom tempo colocando a conversa em dia. O dia seguinte seria de folga para descanso da viagem, não haveria compromissos, portanto eles poderiam dormir até mais tarde. Mas, mesmo depois de Jensen ter pegado no sono, Jared não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Estava empolgado demais para relaxar.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

A primeira semana de concentração foi normal. Musculação, treinos táticos, descanso no hotel. O frio africano não estava muito convidativo para passeios, mesmo com a permissão do técnico Bob Bradley. Então Jared aproveitou para ficar o mais próximo de Jensen que podia. Eram mesmo inseparáveis, até porque Jared era o único que Jensen considerava amigo. O mais velho sabia das fofocas que os demais atletas faziam a seu respeito, as mentiras que rondavam os vestiários sobre um caso que teria tido com Beckham, ou como ele havia sido convocado. Tudo isso deixava Jensen triste e com raiva ao mesmo tempo, mas ele faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para calar a boca de cada um deles.

No oitavo dia de concentração, durante um treino com bola, Carlos Bocanegra derrubou Jensen três vezes. Se fosse um jogo, teria levado um cartão vermelho, tamanha a violência. Na quarta vez, depois de receber um "carrinho" intencional, Jensen se irritou e foi tomar satisfação.

- O que você está tentando fazer? Quebrar minha perna? – gritou, irritado.

- Isso aqui é um treino, Ackles, não algum tipo de brincadeira. Se não aguenta o tranco, pede dispensa e volta pro asilo! Ou se muda pra Inglaterra!

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você sabe.

- Mas eu quero ouvir você dizer, ou não é homem o bastante para falar na minha cara?

A confusão estava formada. Jared segurou Jensen, Landon Donovan segurou Bocanegra, outros ficaram ao redor rindo e fazendo piadas. Até que o técnico interveio e pôs ordem no campo.

- O que vocês estão pensando? Que estão no colegial? Não admito este tipo de atitude na minha equipe! Os dois pro chuveiro. E tratem de agir como adultos que são; não vou permitir brigas e confusões no meu plantel. Todos aqui, sem exceção, temos o mesmo objetivo: conquistar a Copa do Mundo. E atitudes infantis como esta só vão atrapalhar! – gritou Bradley.

Jensen engoliu a irritação, pediu desculpas ao técnico e foi ao vestiário, enquanto Bocanegra ficou em campo, onde ouviu uma recomendação especial de Bradley:

- Acho bom você e seus amiguinhos pararem de fazer intrigas e fofoquinhas. Se esse tipo de coisa atrapalhar meus planos de conquistar o título, é você quem vai pagar por isso e não Ackles.

- Mas treinador... – tentou argumentar o atacante.

- Sem "mas". Uma verdadeira equipe precisa ser unida, mais unida que uma família. É isso que diferencia os vencedores dos perdedores. Saber aceitar as diferenças entre as pessoas, entre os que formam essa família. Não apenas o talento de cada atleta. De que adianta talento se o ego de vocês os impede de trabalharem juntos? Sinta-se avisado. Mais uma implicância com Ackles ou qualquer outro, você está fora!

No vestiário, Jensen chutou longe uma cadeira que estava no caminho. Alguns minutos depois Jared se juntou a ele.

- Jensen, fique calmo!

- Jay, por favor...

- Eu sei que isso incomoda, mas você precisa ser superior...

- Não sei se consigo... Eu sei de tudo o que falam a meu respeito, Jay, que eu tive um caso com o Beckham, que só fui convocado por ter ido pra cama com o patrocinador da seleção... sei tudo... Se fosse verdade não magoaria tanto, mas não é! Estou aqui por meus próprios méritos e não entendo por que tanta gente, jogadores, imprensa, torcedores, dedicam seu tempo criando este tipo de história. O Bradley convoca o próprio filho e isso ninguém critica... – deu um suspiro, fechou os olhos e apoiou a testa na porta de seu armário.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Jensen. São pessoas infelizes, invejosas, que não sabem usar seu tempo de maneira produtiva. São inferiores, Jen, não se deixe abater por isso. Quem te conhece sabe que você é um cara íntegro, profissional, batalhador, que merece estar aqui. Isso é o que importa. E o Bradley sabe disso. Tanto que deu uma senhora bronca em todos eles.

- Queria que fosse tão simples...

- Nós vamos provar a essas pessoas que você merece estar aqui. Você vai me dar os passes perfeitos de que preciso para fazer os gols que nos levarão ao título e seu talento será reconhecido! – riu Jared.

- Hei, vê se me deixa fazer um ou dois gols, certo? Posso não cabecear, mas marco também. Seremos o ataque mais eficiente da Copa! – entrou na brincadeira.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

Conversar com Jared sempre fazia Jensen se sentir melhor. O bom humor e o otimismo do jovem eram contagiantes. Mesmo assim, quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, Jensen não conseguiu evitar que a tristeza viesse. Ficou remoendo os acontecimentos da tarde até cair no sono. Mas a intranquilidade causou pesadelos. O centroavante se debateu na cama por algum tempo, até Jared acordar com o som dos seus lamentos.

- Jen, acorda, cara! É só um pesadelo.

Jensen tentou se desvencilhar do toque de Jared, mas o jovem insistiu.

- Jen, sou eu, Jared.

O loiro acordou desorientado. Olhou para Jared, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz do abajur na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Jared?

- Sou eu, Jen, você estava tendo um pesadelo.

Jensen sentou-se na cama, passou a mão pelo rosto e deu um suspiro profundo.

- Jen? Você ainda está incomodado com o que houve à tarde?

- Eu não consigo esconder nada de você, né, Sasquatch? – respondeu, a voz ainda mais rouca pelo sono.

- Não, você é muito transparente. Não se deixe abater, Jen. Faz isso por você.

- Pelo menos não tinha imprensa no treino, né? Imagina se isso chega a ser noticiado, o que a minha família pensaria?

- Que você está sendo perseguido sem motivo, ué. Eles te amam, ficarão ao seu lado até se você cometer um homicídio! – riu, para aliviar a tensão.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Jensen, sem o mesmo entusiasmo. Baixou a cabeça e deixou que uma lágrima fugisse de seu olho esquerdo. Logo outra escapou do direito. Quando se deu conta estava chorando em silêncio.

- Jen, puxa cara, não fica assim... – Jared ficou desconcertado pela reação daquele por quem tinha tanto carinho. Sem saber o que falar para amenizar a tristeza de Jensen, Jared simplesmente fez o que seu coração mandou: abraçou o mais velho. Para seu espanto Jensen, normalmente tão reservado, aceitou o apoio e o abraçou de volta.

Não era sob essas circunstâncias que Jared sonhava em um dia ter Jensen em seus braços, mas se contentou com o que a vida lhe ofereceu. O loiro estava triste e precisava de apoio, então foi exatamente apoio que Jared deu para amenizar a dor no peito de Jensen, que adormeceu com a cabeça encostada no ombro do rapaz.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

No final da segunda semana todos da equipe e comissão técnica já haviam percebido a proximidade entre Jensen e Jared. E, como era de se esperar, surgiram os comentários sobre essa amizade. Jared fez o possível e o impossível para bloquear a maldade, para evitar que Jensen se abalasse ainda mais.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Jensen sentia-se mesmo mais seguro e confiante. Ele estava ciente das novas fofocas, mas parecia não se importar mais; desde que Jared estivesse ao seu lado, o resto não tinha importância. Embora não soubesse muito bem por que motivo a proximidade do jovem fizesse tão bem, ele estava disposto a usufruir dela, independente do que pudesse parecer aos olhos maldosos dos companheiros de time.

Jared era o único que tocava e abraçava Jensen sem fazer com que ele se sentisse desconfortável. Era algo tão natural que o mais velho até gostava. Jared e seu jeito quase infantil, espontâneo, brincalhão e extrovertido, estavam mexendo com Jensen de uma maneira que ele ainda não sabia discernir. Às vezes ele se pegava observando o jovem com carinho e sem se dar conta abria um sorriso. Às vezes sentia falta do toque e do cheiro do rapaz, mas não entendia bem o que isso queria dizer. Podia ser clichê, mas ele deixava para o tempo, pois só o tempo poderia dizer o que havia entre os dois atletas.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.: **Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo da minha fic futebolística! E como os capítulos estão curtinhos eu vou ser boazinha e publicar três de uma vez só; deixo os últimos quatro para a semana que vem, ok? Isso não significa que eu não quero reviews, ok? Quero sim, e muuuuuito! São o estímulo de que nós, autores, precisamos para continuar a escrever.

E não, não esqueci tampouco abandonei Picking up the pieces. Só interrompi ela por uns dias, por conta dessa fic aqui. E o que não pára por causa da Copa do Mundo no nosso país? ;)

**Ana – **Então, fia, tá gostando? Espero que sim... só de imaginar o Jensen naqueles uniformes de futebol, correndo e suando pelo campo, já me deixa animadinha... Bjos!

**Ivys J2 – **Fica com ciúmes não, querida! Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa mais adiante? Como diria o Garfield, se você tiver paciência, aquilo que você quer vem até você! Bjos!


	3. Chapter 3

Entre Jabulanis e Vuvuzelas

AUTOR: Deany RS

FANDOM: Supernatural

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: T

GÊNERO: AU / Romance

BETA: Não tenho. Sou uma escritora "desbetada".

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, David Beckham ou qualquer integrante das comissões técnicas e/ou equipes de futebol aqui mencionadas não me pertencem. Só peguei emprestado por algum tempo e devolvo depois, de banho tomado e alimentados. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos, são apenas diversão para mim. Espero que para os leitorinhos também.

AVISO: AU (alternative universe). A Copa do Mundo de futebol já acabou, mas sigo no clima depois de passar um mês inteiro vendo todos aqueles jogadores lindos correndo campo afora, e isso acabou me inspirando a escrever algo a respeito. Vou respeitar a tabela da primeira fase e das oitavas de final, mas dali pra frente os confrontos serão somente meus. Eu só alterei os resultados, acrescentando um ou dois gols por jogo como se fossem dos Js. Nas demais fases foi só usar a mesma tática e a própria tabela foi gerando os confrontos que teriam mesmo acontecido caso os EUA tivessem se saído melhor. Afinal, é uma fic AU e faço o que eu quiser, a Fifa e seus cartolas que vão se catar.

**Ana Ackles,** essa fic é especialmente para você, que tanto queria outra Padackles escrita por esse ser aqui... \o/ IA ser oneshot, porque eu queria publicar antes do fim do mundial, mas resolvi dividir em capítulos curtinhos feito uma semifinal.

Espero que goste...

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – A primeira fase**

Doze de junho, segundo dia de disputas na Copa do Mundo. Dia do primeiro jogo dos Estados Unidos, contra a Inglaterra. Nos bastidores borbulhavam fofocas a respeito do reencontro de Jensen e David Beckham, desta vez como adversários. Na noite que antecedeu a partida Jensen dormiu mal. E, como era de se esperar, foi amparado por Jared.

- Jen, eu sei o que te aflige. É o reencontro com Beckham, né?

- Na verdade é o que os outros pensam desse reencontro...

- Ao menos ele não vai estar em campo.

- Grande consolo...

- Jen, não importa o que falam. Quem te conhece verdadeiramente te ama e respeita, isso é o que vale.

Jared, em sua espontaneidade, não havia se dado conta do que acabara de dizer. Mas não havia escapado dos ouvidos atentos de Jensen que o encarou com um olhar que mesclava surpresa e encantamento.

- Que foi? - perguntou o jovem, alheio ao que se passava na cabeça do loiro.

- Nada. – preferiu responder Jensen.

- Então por que está me olhando desse jeito espantado?

Jensen sorriu e repetiu.

- Nada, Jay, deixa pra lá.

E aquele sorriso doce bastou para que Jared atendesse ao pedido do mais velho que se ajeitou sob as cobertas e finalmente dormiu.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

O caminho para o estádio foi silencioso. Um silêncio tenso, normal de estreia. Jensen tremia de ansiedade. Sua primeira e, muito provavelmente, última Copa do Mundo, iria realmente começar. Durante o trajeto ele pedia a Deus que desse tranquilidade, mas não conseguia alcançá-la.

Uma hora depois estava uniformizado e em pé no corredor que levava dos vestiários ao campo. Além dos tremores, agora ainda tinha as mãos suadas e frias pelo nervosismo. Então sentiu um leve puxão em seu calção. Olhou para baixo e viu uma pequena menina negra, toda sorrisos, lhe estender o bracinho. Não resistiu e sorriu de volta para a criança que o acompanharia até o gramado. Ele pegou com carinho aquela mãozinha, ligeiramente envergonhado por estar com a sua molhada pelo suor, mas a menininha não pareceu se importar. Afinal, entraria em campo ao lado de um jogador de futebol dos Estados Unidos, sendo vista no mundo inteiro. Seria algo que ela jamais esqueceria e, provavelmente, Jensen também não.

Saíram perfilados do túnel até o campo, americanos de um lado, britânicos do outro, bandeira da Fifa no meio. Jensen respirou fundo e sentiu a mão de Jared em seu ombro, tentando passar segurança e tranquilidade. O loiro olhou para baixo mais uma vez. Lá continuava a menininha africana e seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhantes de expectativa e emoção, tanto quanto ele. Depois da execução dos hinos nacionais era hora das equipes se cumprimentarem. Antes, porém, Jensen se abaixou e entregou uma flâmula à sua pequena acompanhante que, em resposta, conseguiu abrir ainda mais o sorriso e se jogou no pescoço do atleta, abraçando-o.

- Obrigada! – disse, em um inglês atrapalhado.

Jensen apenas sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dela em resposta. A criança saiu em disparada para encontrar seus amiguinhos e mostrar o presente, totalmente deslumbrada. A cena correu o mundo e emocionou milhares de pessoas que acompanhavam as transmissões. Coisas que apenas um campeonato do porte de um mundial era capaz de fazer. Jared sorriu ao ver a atitude do loiro. E finalmente admitiu, ao menos para si, que estava apaixonado por aquele homem capaz de iluminar a vida de uma criança com um gesto aparentemente simples.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

Os atletas se perfilaram novamente, desta vez para cumprimentar o selecionado adversário. Muitos prestaram atenção especialmente em como seria o reencontro entre Jensen e Beckham. Se esperavam algo além de um aperto de mão e um cumprimento educado entre dois amigos, ficaram decepcionados, pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Até porque não havia tempo para conversas, o jogo iria começar, os nervos estavam à flor da pele, a tensão da estreia praticamente palpável.

O jogo transcorreu normalmente, com algumas faltas mais violentas, alguns cartões distribuídos e, no placar, a vantagem dos Estados Unidos que venceu por 2 a 1. Nos dois gols ianques o passe foi de Jensen, um para Clint Dempsey que ajeitou a bola e deu um chute totalmente indefensável; e o segundo para Jared que marcou de cabeça, como era de se esperar de um atacante de 1m93. Ao som do apito que anunciou o final da partida muitas comemorações, inclusive direcionadas a Jensen que ficou sem jeito. No caminho de volta ao vestiário, Beckham também parabenizou o loiro americano por sua atuação. E só. Mas que ninguém esperava que os ingleses perdessem o jogo, não havia dúvidas.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

Seis dias se passaram depois do jogo de estreia e já era hora de entrar em campo novamente. Desta vez para enfrentar a Eslovênia. Os atletas americanos estavam mais confiantes, afinal, haviam vencido uma das grandes seleções, a Inglaterra. Até mesmo Jensen estava menos ansioso. A sua atuação na partida anterior fez com que seus colegas de time passassem a vê-lo com outros olhos, com menos preconceito e mais respeito, inclusive Bocanegra que admitiu em frente a todos que estava errado ao pensar que o centroavante loiro não tinha talento o bastante para integrar uma seleção nacional.

Jared não pôde evitar sorrir com a confissão que o capitão havia feito durante a preleção. Afinal, quando Jensen se sentia desmotivado com o tratamento que recebia, Jared o consolava dizendo que as pessoas teriam que admitir que ele merecia estar ali, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Essa era a comprovação de que precisava.

Os jogadores eslovenos não se intimidaram com a presença ianque, afinal era uma das equipes menores que praticamente foram classificadas para o mundial mais por sorte do que por talento. Então, como não tinham nada a perder, o que viesse era lucro. Até chegaram a marcar um gol, muito comemorado. Em compensação levaram três, um de Donovan, um de Bradley e outro de Jared, os dois últimos resultados de passes perfeitos de Jensen.

O único susto da partida ficou por conta de uma falta sofrida pelo loiro. Durante uma disputa de bola o esloveno bateu com o cotovelo no rosto de Jensen, que acabou tendo o supercílio cortado. Seis minutos, dois pontos e um curativo depois o centroavante já estava em campo novamente e recebeu um abraço de Jared.

- Calma, Jay, não foi nada – disse ao perceber que o jovem tremia.

- Eu sei, mas não pude evitar ficar com o coração na garganta...

- Isso que não foi intencional, imagina se fosse – Jensen respondeu rindo antes de correr para sua posição na grande área.

Jared ficou olhando o "assim dizendo" amigo se afastar, deu um suspiro e voltou a jogar.

"Esse cara mexe mesmo comigo", admitiu.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

23 de junho, a última partida dos Estados Unidos na fase classificatória foi contra a Argélia, que tinha mais entusiasmo do que talento em campo. Entusiasmo que muitas vezes se traduziu em faltas criminosas, uma das quais assustou Jensen. Jared sofreu um "carrinho" na entrada da grande área e ficou uns bons minutos se contorcendo de dor. Levado de maca para fora das quatro linhas ele foi devidamente atendido e retornou em seguida, mas durante o tempo em que esteve fora a atenção de Jensen ficou dividida entre o que acontecia na partida e o que acontecia com Jared.

O coração de Jensen ficou descompassado e aquele típico suor frio de suas mãos fez com que as dúvidas a respeito do que sentia por Jared se intensificassem. "Será que estou me apaixonando por Jared? Mas como? Eu não sou gay! Ou sou?" O jogo prosseguiu e ele se concentrou para não dar tão na vista o que estava acontecendo. Os Estados Unidos venceram por dois a zero, um gol de Michael Bradley e outro de Jensen, seu primeiro no torneio.

As dúvidas que surgiram durante o confronto martelaram a cabeça do loiro durante todo o trajeto de volta ao hotel. Enquanto tentava entender o que acontecia com seu coração, o mais velho ficou mais reservado, quieto, o que causou estranheza no moreno. Durante o jantar, enquanto todos comemoravam a classificação para as oitavas de final, Jensen comeu em silêncio. No quarto, a mesma coisa. Se vestiu para dormir e foi para a cama apenas desejando um "boa noite" tímido a Jared.

O dia seguinte teria a manhã livre para descansar. Jared iria conversar com Jensen sobre os motivos de sua repentina mudança de atitude. Qualquer coisa que fizesse com que o centroavante voltasse a agir com mais espontaneidade com ele, como era antes da partida contra os argelinos.

Mas, ao acordar, encontrou o quarto vazio. Jensen havia saído para um passeio sozinho, a fim de tentar encontrar respostas às suas dúvidas, ordem aos seus pensamentos. Voltou ao hotel em tempo de entrar no ônibus que levaria a delegação ao treino e mal dirigiu duas palavras ao jovem que tentou, em vão, disfarçar sua inquietação.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.: **Mais um capítulo, espero que ainda tenha gente lendo. Tomei o cuidado para respeitar os nomes dos artilheiros, sou detalhista assim. Para quem está acompanhando Picking up isso não é novidade, pois me dei ao trabalho de pesquisar o código penal do Texas para ela... rsrsrsrsrs... Mesmo assim, posso ter cometido algum deslize e, por isso, peço perdão.

E tem mais um capítulo daqui a pouco... Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Entre Jabulanis e Vuvuzelas

AUTOR: Deany RS

FANDOM: Supernatural

CLASSIFICAÇÃO: T

GÊNERO: AU / Romance

BETA: Não tenho. Sou uma escritora "desbetada".

DIREITOS AUTORAIS: Infelizmente Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, David Beckham ou qualquer integrante das comissões técnicas e/ou equipes de futebol aqui mencionadas não me pertencem. Só peguei emprestado por algum tempo e devolvo depois, de banho tomado e alimentados. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos, são apenas diversão para mim. Espero que para os leitorinhos também.

AVISO: AU (alternative universe). A Copa do Mundo de futebol já acabou, mas sigo no clima depois de passar um mês inteiro vendo todos aqueles jogadores lindos correndo campo afora, e isso acabou me inspirando a escrever algo a respeito. Vou respeitar a tabela da primeira fase e das oitavas de final, mas dali pra frente os confrontos serão somente meus. Eu só alterei os resultados, acrescentando um ou dois gols por jogo como se fossem dos Js. Nas demais fases foi só usar a mesma tática e a própria tabela foi gerando os confrontos que teriam mesmo acontecido caso os EUA tivessem se saído melhor. Afinal, é uma fic AU e faço o que eu quiser, a Fifa e seus cartolas que vão se catar.

**Ana Ackles,** essa fic é especialmente para você, que tanto queria outra Padackles escrita por esse ser aqui... \o/ IA ser oneshot, porque eu queria publicar antes do fim do mundial, mas resolvi dividir em capítulos curtinhos feito uma semifinal.

Espero que goste...

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – Oitavas-de-final**

A Itália foi eliminada um dia depois que os Estados Unidos se classificaram para as oitavas de final, o que foi motivo para mais comemorações por parte dos americanos, cheios de esperança de alcançarem ao menos as quartas de final, a essa altura. Afinal, eles haviam vencido a Inglaterra e com os italianos fora da competição eram duas grandes seleções a menos com que se preocupar.

O clima era ameno nos treinos, contrariando o frio africano que, segundo os noticiários, era o mais intenso dos últimos anos. Frio também estava Jensen, desde a partida contra a Argélia. Talvez frio fosse exagero; mas ele estava distante, especialmente de Jared, que já estava preocupado com a mudança repentina na atitude de seu colega de quarto.

Na véspera do jogo contra Gana, o jovem atacante resolveu tirar satisfações com aquele que considerava amigo.

- Jen, o que está acontecendo, cara?

- Por que essa pergunta agora, Jared? – disse Jensen, com notório espanto.

- Você está diferente comigo... – lamentou o mais novo.

- É impressão sua, Jay.

- Não é mesmo! Você mal me dirige duas palavras e sequer me olha nos olhos. Eu fiz alguma coisa que incomodou você?

- Claro que não, Jared, que bobagem. Só estou assimilando o que está nos acontecendo... Estamos nas oitavas e podemos ir para as quartas de final. Há quanto tempo isso não acontece com a seleção do nosso país? – desconversou o loiro.

- Desde nunca, Jensen, mas corta o papo furado, certo? Eu sei que o seu problema é comigo, eu posso sentir!

Jared encarava Jensen com aquele olhar de filhotinho largado na rua, totalmente pidão. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava no que dizer para não magoar o rapaz.

- Jen...

- Jared, eu... – os olhos de Jensen ficaram ainda mais cristalinos graças às lágrimas que ali se acumularam, embora ele lutasse para que elas não caíssem.

- Jen, eu magoei você de alguma forma? Se sim, me perdoe, por favor...

- O problema não é com você, Jay, é comigo – respondeu Jensen com a voz embargada. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo e preciso de um tempo quieto, ok? Não se preocupe. Você continua sendo um amigo especial para mim.

Ao ouvir a palavra "amigo" Jared sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Mas fez tudo para disfarçar e deixar Jensen à vontade para falar quando se sentisse seguro.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

A partida contra Gana foi mais difícil do que se havia previsto e especialmente violento. Jensen foi retirado de campo na maca após ter sofrido falta e uma pisada intencional nas costas por parte de um dos defensores africanos que acabou expulso. O técnico Bradley optou por poupar Jensen e o substituiu ainda no início do segundo tempo, apesar do empate em 2 a 2. Não poderia perder um jogador importante caso fossem para a fase seguinte.

Enquanto o loiro estava nos vestiários recebendo atendimento médico, Jared estava em campo totalmente distraído. Não que ele fosse admitir, mas estava preocupado com o centroavante. Quando faltavam 20 minutos para o término do jogo Jensen reapareceu de banho tomado e vestido com o agasalho completo. Assistiu o resto da partida do banco de reservas, o que deixou Jared tranquilo o bastante para marcar o terceiro gol do selecionado americano, aquele que desempatou o placar e garantiu a passagem dos Estados Unidos para as quartas de final.

O feito inédito fez com que a equipe inteira comemorasse quase como se já tivessem ganhado o título. Durante o jantar teve até discurso do técnico parabenizando os jogadores, sua dedicação e união. Com certeza entrariam para a história do esporte no país. A alegria era contagiante e até mesmo Jensen se permitiu ficar mais solto, especialmente porque o clima entre os colegas estava ameno, totalmente diferente do que era no início do torneio.

Bocanegra se aproximou de Jensen no final da comemoração, antes de se dirigirem cada um para seu quarto, e disse algo que deixou o loiro ainda mais confuso a respeito de seus sentimentos.

- Jensen, cara, eu sei que tivemos um começo difícil, mas tenho que admitir que você é uma pessoa bacana, um atleta competente e que merece estar aqui na seleção com a gente. E vou dizer mais: estou torcendo para que você e Jared sejam felizes juntos. Pode ter certeza que eu falo por todos, ninguém vai tratar vocês mal ou diferente se resolverem assumir o que sentem, certo? É um compromisso que firmo com você!

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Jensen, surpreso.

- Ora, Jensen, não precisa mais disfarçar! Já me comprometi com você, não vamos mais ser preconceituosos, aprendemos a nossa lição. Cara, você merece ser feliz!

Ao dizer isso, o capitão da equipe saiu do elevador e foi para o seu quarto, deixando um Jensen completamente aturdido.

Ele foi até o quarto que dividia com Jared e se sentou na cama, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. O mais jovem saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com a cena.

- Jensen, está tudo bem? O que houve?

- Jay... – a voz rouca e baixa saiu abafada pelas mãos. Jensen não sabia o que dizer, sentia seu coração apertado, um nó na garganta, uma confusão de sentimentos tomarem conta de seu corpo inteiro.

Jared ficou assustado com a reação do mais velho. Com a mão sobre o ombro de Jensen, ele tentava entender o que estava se passando.

- Fala comigo, Jensen! O que aconteceu? Você está sentindo dor? Quer que eu chame o médico? Fala alguma coisa, estou ficando preocupado!

Jensen tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Jared com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o que deixou o moreno ainda mais apreensivo. O lábio inferior apresentava um leve tremor, as mãos, como era de se esperar, suavam frio, nos olhos um misto de medo e indecisão.

- Eu não sei o que pensar... estou com medo... eu não sei...

Ainda com a mão no ombro do loiro, Jared tentou entender.

- O que você não sabe, Jen? Fala pra mim... São suas costas? Sente dor?

O loiro desviou o olhar de Jared e ficou encarando suas próprias mãos, largadas no seu colo.

- Eu nunca senti nada assim antes... – falou tão baixinho que Jared teve que se esforçar para ouvir. – É tão constrangedor...

- Você confia em mim, não confia?

- Confio e não quero perder isso...

- Nada do que você possa me dizer vai estragar a confiança que existe entre nós, eu garanto!

Jensen deu um suspiro profundo e mordiscou o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia ao ficar nervoso. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, ele finalmente sussurrou:

- Eu acho que... eu gosto de você.

Jared sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, mas fez força para parecer normal e não intimidar o loiro à sua frente. Ele ouviu Jensen dizer que gostava dele, mas podia ser como amigo, certo? Então era melhor não ficar feliz demais por antecipação. Em vez disso respondeu, aparentando naturalidade:

- Também gosto de você, Jen.

- Jay, você não entendeu... – fechou os olhos antes de prosseguir. – Gosto de você, mas não como... como amigo...

Jared quase deu um grito de alegria, mas tinha que se conter para não assustar Jensen. Afinal, ele já estava constrangido e Jared não queria piorar as coisas. Sabia como o loiro se sentia. Havia passado pela mesma situação quando se deu conta que estava apaixonado por um homem pela primeira vez. Ambos eram heterossexuais até este momento. Mas o amor prega peças, não escolhe sexo, nem classe social, nem religião. Amor simplesmente acontece e une duas almas, independente dos corpos em que habitam. E era isso que estava acontecendo naquele quarto de hotel da África do Sul.

Jared abriu um sorriso daqueles que mostravam as covinhas; tocou o queixo de Jensen com os dedos e puxou-o de leve para que virasse o rosto e se encarassem, mas o loiro ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

- Jen, olha pra mim... – falou baixinho.

O mais velho abriu os olhos devagar e quando viu que Jared sorria começou a se sentir mais calmo.

- Jen, eu também gosto de você... desse jeito... não como amigo, sabe?

Uma lágrima escapou do olho de Jensen e foi enxugada pelo mais novo que o abraçou em seguida. Ficaram um tempo assim, tentando entender o que aconteceria dali pra frente, até que Jensen se afastou e encarou o rapaz.

- Isso nunca me aconteceu antes... – falou, demonstrando clara insegurança.

- Nem comigo, Jen... mas que tal se enfrentarmos isso juntos? – respondeu o moreno, ainda com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Temos o apoio do time, ao menos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Jared, confuso.

- Bocanegra veio me dizer que sentia muito por terem me tratado mal no início, que eu tinha mostrado meu valor e que se eu e você quiséssemos assumir nosso relacionamento estaria tudo bem.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse, com outras palavras, mas disse.

- Será que fui eu que dei bandeira? – perguntou Jared, aos risos.

- Sei lá, eu não percebi. Estava ocupado demais tentando entender o que eu estava sentindo.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada. A coisa mais certa no momento era que os dois se sentiam mais leves, livres do peso do segredo que guardavam até então; livres para admitir o que sentiam; livres para entender o que estava se passando em seus corações.

O acesso de riso foi diminuindo até que os dois ficaram se olhando simplesmente. Foi Jared quem tomou a iniciativa do primeiro beijo, afinal ele era aquele que tinha mais certeza de seus sentimentos. Ele se aproximou de Jensen lentamente e, percebendo que não havia resistência, encostou seus lábios nos do loiro que apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. De início o beijo foi inseguro e desajeitado o bastante para fazer Jared rir na boca de Jensen que retribuiu a risada.

Numa segunda tentativa Jared enlaçou Jensen pela cintura e o segurou pelo rosto à procura de um ângulo mais confortável.

"É como beijar uma mulher, Jensen, é a mesma coisa, só muda o parceiro! Dê um jeito de mostrar o que sabe. A mulherada enlouquece com seus beijos...", pensou o loiro enquanto tomava para si a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, tocando os lábios do jovem com sua língua.

Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir o calor úmido da língua de Jensen e, quando menos percebeu, eles estavam envolvidos em um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo e nada desengonçado. Minutos depois eles pararam em busca de ar e olharam-se, ofegantes. Jensen ficava ainda mais lindo com os lábios vermelhos e inchados, e Jared teve vontade de fazer amor com ele naquele mesmo instante. Mas decidiu que seria melhor ir devagar para ambos terem tempo de se acostumar à novidade.

Só que havia uma coisa da qual ele não iria abrir mão: dormir abraçado a Jensen, sentindo o calor e o cheiro do loiro junto de si.

- Jen, eu acho que devemos ir devagar, por sermos novos nisso e tal, mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

- O quê? – perguntou Jensen, com as sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de espanto.

- Podemos dormir juntos? Digo, dormir mesmo, só dormir, sabe? – disse Jared, demonstrando uma insegurança inédita, ao menos o mais velho nunca havia visto o rapaz agir assim. Então deu aquele sorriso de cantinho, que lhe dava um ar ligeiramente sacana, e respondeu:

- Claro, baby. Desde que faça uma massagem nas minhas costas machucadas antes... – e deu uma piscadinha com o olho direito que deixou Jared desconcertado.

Felizmente as camas daquele luxuoso hotel africano eram grandes, mesmo as de solteiro.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.: **Por hoje é isso pessoal. Semana que vem tem mais, os quatro últimos se tudo correr bem. Nada de muito explícito, para que a galera mais nova nessa onda Padackles curta sem ficar chocada.

Sei que o Jensen dessa fic é meio "chorão", mas confesso que é vingança por tudo o que ele já me fez chorar. Até olhando Batman Under the Red Hood eu chorei por causa deste cara! Eu mereço uma revanche! \o/

E uma última explicaçãozinha básica: eu amo futebol, mas confesso que a parte tática me confunde. Amigos meus que entendem mais que eu me explicaram certa vez que atacante é o cara (ou dois, ou três caras, depende do técnico) que fica beeeeem na frente, pronto para fazer o gol, só esperando o passe; enquanto centroavante é aquele que se movimenta a partir do meio de campo pra frente, que faz o passe, mas que marca também se surgir oportunidade. Diferenças sutis entre eles, certo? Mas enquanto eu escrevia, ouvi um comentário no rádio de que atacante e centroavante são a mesma coisa, mas como a informação partiu de um leigo, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi me deixar na dúvida. Então, se eu estava certa, desconsiderem este meu devaneio; se eu estive errada, considerem as duas palavras sinônimos usados apenas para evitar muita repetição, certo?

E se alguém tiver certeza, me comunique, por favor!

Beijos e até semana que vem.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – Quartas de final**

Ansiedade. Esse era o sentimento do plantel ianque na véspera do jogo contra o Uruguai. Era a primeira vez que os Estados Unidos chegavam tão longe em uma Copa do Mundo e ainda teriam que enfrentar os campeões de 50. Está certo, muitas coisas haviam mudado nesses últimos 50 anos, mas ainda assim havia o peso da camiseta azul e branca que deixava inseguros os atletas americanos.

A preleção do técnico Bob Bradley foi marcada por entusiasmo e incentivo. Os jogadores entraram em campo confiantes o bastante para partir ao ataque. O primeiro gol veio aos 16 minutos, um chute de fora da área de Donovan; o Uruguai empatou dois minutos depois; ainda no primeiro tempo, Michael Bradley sofreu falta dentro da pequena área, cobrou o pênalti e ampliou a vantagem sobre os sul-americanos.

No início do segundo tempo, o Uruguai empatou o jogo pela segunda vez. O nervosismo tomou conta das duas equipes, afinal, a vitória "carimbava o passaporte" para as semifinais. A violência em campo cresceu assustadoramente e Jared era um dos alvos favoritos dos adversários. Assim que ele recebia a bola era derrubado. O árbitro brasileiro Carlos Simon parecia alheio à guerra entre os times, pois nada marcou, o que deixou o clima ainda mais tenso.

O empate no tempo regulamentar levou a partida à prorrogação. Nos primeiros 15 minutos Lugano acertou um soco no estômago de Jensen que, em vez de revidar, fez um "teatro" tão grande que Simon expulsou o uruguaio. Os Estados Unidos aproveitaram a vantagem de ter um jogador a mais e aumentaram a ofensiva. Quando faltava menos de um minuto para o término da prorrogação, Jensen pegou a bola, driblou três adversários e marcou o gol que garantiu a vaga americana nas semifinais.

Jensen correu pelo campo em direção a Jared, que o recebeu de braços abertos e um sorriso escancarado. O loiro pulou e o abraçou, e o resto do time se juntou aos dois numa comemoração inédita. Assim que o juiz apitou o final da partida toda a equipe se uniu para carregar Jensen nos braços como um herói. Mas seus olhos só buscavam os de Jared que não conseguia segurar as lágrimas de felicidade.

Os atletas se dispersaram para saudar a torcida presente no estádio. Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o abraçou mais uma vez.

- Estou tão feliz por você, Jen.

- Esteja feliz por todos nós, Jay, vamos para as semifinais, cara! Nem acredito!

- É, e você fez o gol decisivo, quero ver alguém dizer agora que você não merece estar na seleção! Você tapou a boca dos imbecis que te criticavam e... – Jared foi interrompido por Jensen.

- Hei, isso não importa agora. Só o que você pensa a meu respeito importa para mim. O resto que se dane! – ao dizer isso, o loiro abraçou o moreno com força.

- Jen, queria poder te beijar agora...

- Eu também, Jay, mas é melhor guardarmos esse desejo para mais tarde. O mundo inteiro está nos vendo...

Jared se afastou de Jensen e o olhou com carinho.

- Eu sei, então é melhor nos juntarmos aos demais... – respondeu com uma ponta de tristeza na voz.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

Depois do jantar os jogadores foram para um bar próximo ao hotel comemorar o feito inédito. Até mesmo o técnico Bob Bradley participou. Em um determinado momento Jensen foi ao banheiro e, quando se preparava para voltar ao bar, deu de cara com Jared na porta, sorrindo de um jeito ligeiramente malicioso.

- Hei, Jay... – Jensen ia falar algo quando foi surpreendido pelas mãos do mais novo que o empurravam levemente. Como Jared não encontrou resistência, logo estavam os dois dentro de uma das cabines. O moreno fechou a porta começou a beijar Jensen com desejo.

- Jay...

- Hmm...

- Jay, estamos em um lugar público – conseguiu cochichar o loiro.

- Mas eu não aguento mais esperar, Jen... preciso ter você perto. – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo, mas Jensen não conseguiu relaxar. A cada ruído vindo de fora ele ficava sobressaltado, os lindos olhos verdes com uma clara expressão de espanto que acabaram por fazer Jared ter uma crise de riso.

- Qual é a graça? – sussurrou Jensen, ainda mais assustado, com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir o mais jovem.

- Você fica lindo com essa carinha de susto.

- Rárá – respondeu Jensen, ainda apreensivo. – Que tal se formos embora?

- Ótimo – disse Jared, já saindo do reservado.

- Hei, vamos sair um de cada vez para não dar tão na vista!

- Por quê? Você mesmo disse que o time já sabe!

- É, mas o resto do mundo ainda não. Você disse que iríamos devagar, por que a pressa agora?

- Porque você é muito gostoso, loirão... – e o beijou mais uma vez.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

Jared saiu primeiro, tanto do banheiro quanto do bar. Jensen esperou por mais alguns minutos; molhou o rosto para tentar fazer com que os lábios inchados e vermelhos voltassem ao normal, mas sem sucesso. Ajeitou os curtos cabelos ainda mais arrepiados depois do assédio do moreno. Voltou ao bar, tomou mais uma cerveja, se despediu dos poucos colegas que estavam por ali comemorando, e foi para o hotel.

O loiro entrou no elevador e, ao apertar o botão de seu andar, percebeu que suas mãos estavam frias e suadas mais uma vez. Havia uma sensação estranha no seu peito, um aperto, um frio, ansiedade que ele não sabia explicar. Ou melhor, sabia. A causa era Jared. Apesar de todo o discurso dias antes sobre ir devagar, depois do que aconteceu no banheiro Jensen não tinha tanta certeza de que o mais novo iria conseguir cumprir a promessa.

Ele teve dificuldades em abrir a porta. A chave escorregava em suas mãos úmidas. Quando finalmente entrou no quarto percebeu que tudo estava escuro, apenas uma linha de luz escapava por baixo da porta do banheiro. Jensen sorriu, Jared provavelmente estava tomando um banho frio. Acendeu a luz e foi até a cama, onde se sentou, tirou o casaco e os sapatos, e esperou.

Quando o moreno saiu do banho usando apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura, Jensen desviou o olhar, tomado por um súbito ataque de timidez que só serviu para fazer com que Jared tivesse outra crise de riso daquelas que o faziam jogar a cabeça para trás.

- Jen, você está corado!

- Ah, fica quieto!

- Mas é verdade! Quantas vezes nos vimos nus no vestiário e você não ficou assim. – riu ainda mais com a constatação.

Nenhuma resposta partiu de Jensen para essa provocação. Ele apenas olhou para as próprias mãos suadas, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Quando se deu conta, Jared estava ajoelhado à sua frente.

- Hei, não quis te encabular, Jen.

- Eu sei – foi a resposta rouca e baixa que recebeu.

- Eu também estou assustado.

Silêncio.

- Jen... Olha para mim. Você está arrependido? Quer desistir? – perguntou o jovem, todo receio.

- Eu não sei... – sussurrou Jensen. – Não sei o que pensar, o que sentir... É tudo tão estranho...

- Vamos dormir e descansar. Não precisamos ter pressa. Se quiser desistir eu não vou ficar zangado com você, certo? Podemos ser amigos como antes, eu prometo.

Jensen não disse nada. Apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Aquela noite os dois passaram em claro, cada um com seus pensamentos, cada um em sua cama.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.:** Não me xinguem, eu avisei que seria uma fic com capítulos curtinhos. Em compensação, posto três de cada vez, que tal? Hoje acaba. Seriam oito, mas tive um "estalo" e optei por cortar um, melhor do que ficar enrolando...

**.x –** Obrigada por add minha humilde história entre as suas favoritas. Juro que imaginei que teriam outras no mesmo estilo, afinal, por mais de mês Copa do Mundo é assunto que domina noticiários, rodas de amigos, papos em geral. Chega a interromper o horário de trabalho *comemora*. Js jogadores, com aqueles uniformes, correndo e suando... aff, é tuuuuudooo! Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijos!

**Ana Ackles –** Que bom que você está gostando desta história também. O loirão é indescritível, tamanha perfeição... E, confesso, a descrição do beijo tirei de um sonho que tive, com a vantagem de estar euzinha no lugar de Jared. Acordei tão feliiiiiizzz! *suspira* Beijos!

**DWS –** Obrigada pela review, espero que goste dos demais capítulos também. Já que curte Padackles posso pedir que leia _Por uma noite apenas _também? *momento propaganda* É deste ser que vos escreve também. Depois me conta o que achou... beijos!

**Galatea Glax –** Lindona, obrigada pela aula de FF, eu não tenho muito tempo para "fuçar" em todos os recursos que o site oferece, já que sou um ser dependente de lan house... Espero que esteja gostando da fic também. Beijos!

Logo, logo, o capítulo seis...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – As Semifinais**

O adversário dos Estados Unidos nas semifinais seria a Holanda. A mesma Holanda que havia eliminado o Brasil. Isso por si só já era motivo para deixar os americanos apreensivos, mas ao mesmo tempo conformados. Afinal, eles já haviam alcançado uma etapa da qual nunca haviam feito parte antes e, se fossem eliminados, o seriam por um selecionado forte, capaz de mandar para casa até os pentacampeões. Então, isso servia de consolo.

Jensen estava quieto, mas vindo do loiro ninguém estranhou, pois ele sempre era mais reservado que os demais. Jared, por sua vez, fez tudo o que pôde para manter as aparências, sempre alegre e sorridente, exceto quando estava sozinho ou longe do alcance do olhar dos demais.

Entre a classificação e a partida contra a Holanda foram quatro dias. Os três primeiros foram dias de silêncio no quarto 3235, silêncio incômodo para Jared que se segurou até a véspera do confronto. Foi então que não aguentou mais e puxou conversa com o loiro.

- Jen, posso conversar com você? – perguntou com a voz baixa, transparecendo insegurança.

- Claro, Jared. – respondeu o centroavante, olhando para o chão do quarto.

- Você está arrependido de ter ficado comigo?

Jensen olhou o mais novo com surpresa estampada no rosto.

- Que pergunta é essa?

- É que você está distante, nem nos tocamos mais... eu sinto falta... er... sinto sua falta, mas se você não quiser mais... tentar... ficar comigo... eu queria ao menos que... queria que... fôssemos amigos como antes, sabe?

Jensen deu um suspiro profundo e mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez.

- Jen?

- Também sinto falta do seu contato, Jay, não estou arrependido, só inseguro.

- Sobre o que os outros vão pensar? É isso que te incomoda?

- Um pouco. Às vezes penso... não sei como minha família vai receber isso. Ou se isso vai afetar a sua carreira, já que a minha está no fim mesmo... essas coisas.

- Vamos estar juntos para enfrentar isso tudo, não é isso que importa?

- Eu sei... nem eu me entendo, estou confuso, desculpe se te deixei preocupado.

- Tudo bem, Jen. Também me sinto confuso... mas o que sinto por você é mais forte, eu... estou apaixonado e... cara, como eu queria poder te beijar agora!

Jensen não resistiu ao jeito quase infantil de Jared desabafar, de dizer que estava apaixonado, e sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero em dias. Isso bastou para que o rapaz sentisse coragem o bastante para tentar uma aproximação, um abraço, um beijo talvez.

Jensen não demonstrou resistência aos carinhos de Jared e logo estavam envolvidos em um beijo apaixonado. O moreno se ajoelhou em frente ao loiro que o encarou com expectativa. Sem dizer nada, Jared voltou a beijar Jensen até perceber que ele parecia mais relaxado. Foi então que o jovem começou a distribuir beijos e leves mordidas pelo pescoço do centroavante, deixando marcas na pele coberta de sardas.

O loiro fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, desfrutando do calor úmido da boca de Jared sobre si. Não demorou muito e o mais novo deslizou as mãos por baixo da sua camisa, fazendo-o se arrepiar ao toque.

O sabor da pele de Jensen deixou Jared tão inebriado que a promessa de ir devagar foi esquecida. Ele tirou a camisa e a camiseta do loiro que ergueu os braços para ajudar e passou a beijar e mordiscar o seu peito. O mais velho sentiu seu coração acelerar e deixou escapar um gemido mais alto que só serviu para incentivar o moreno a avançar um pouco mais e acariciar o membro de Jensen sobre o jeans.

Como viu que Jensen não se opôs à carícia mais ousada, Jared abriu o zíper da calça e continuou devagar o bastante para dar tempo de interromper caso o mais velho se arrependesse. Mas ele não se arrependeu, tampouco impediu que Jared abaixasse a boxer preta.

Quando Jensen sentiu algo úmido e quente envolver seu pênis fechou os olhos com mais força e mordeu seu lábio inferior, desta vez não por nervosismo, mas por prazer. Sua respiração ofegante acompanhava os movimentos da boca de Jared em sua ereção, e ele não conseguiu mais coordenar seus pensamentos. Ele não conseguiu mais sequer comandar seu corpo e nem se deu conta de que estava puxando os cabelos do moreno, que não se importou.

Jared mal podia acreditar que estava ali, com o membro de Jensen em sua boca pela primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo sentindo como se fosse algo tão natural, como se já o tivesse feito um milhão de vezes. Apesar da inexperiência, o mais novo se esforçava para dar o máximo de prazer ao loiro que gemia baixinho, os olhos ainda fechados.

Aquilo era tão bom, sentir o sabor de Jensen, ouvir seus gemidos roucos, sentir seu corpo inteiro vibrando de prazer, sem medo, sem culpa, sem ressentimento. O moreno teve certeza, neste exato momento, que era aquilo que queria para o resto de seus dias, a presença de Jensen, o cheiro de Jensen, o gosto de Jensen. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu felicidade completa e verdadeiramente.

Jensen, por sua vez, também experimentava algo novo, indescritível. Como se um pedaço que ele sequer havia percebido que faltava finalmente tivesse sido encontrado. Como se algo finalmente passasse a fazer sentido depois de uma vida inteira de estranhamento.

Era tão bom sentir Jared, seu calor, seu desprendimento, sua entrega. Tão bom e tão familiar, natural. Suas dúvidas, as poucas que persistiam, foram disseminadas e ele se deixou levar pelo prazer. Até que começou a sentir que o orgasmo estava próximo e tentou avisar Jared.

- Jay, pare...

Em resposta Jared apenas segurou a cintura de Jensen com mais força, como se para impedir que o mais velho se afastasse.

- Jay, por fav... Jay, ah, pare...

Jared não obedeceu, então Jensen tentou se desvencilhar do moreno, empurrando-o pelos ombros. Mas quanto mais ele lutava para se livrar, mais firme Jared o segurava.

- Jared! – Jensen gritou. A intenção era alertar o mais novo, mas não deu certo. Jensen gozou na boca do rapaz que, surpreendido pela novidade, quase se engasgou. Mas em vez de ficar com nojo, ele teve uma crise de riso. Típico de Jared.

Jensen o olhou com embaraço e espanto.

- Jared, me desculpe, eu não queria... eu não consegui ev...

- Calma, cara, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, não fique envergonhado.

Jensen ficou em silêncio enquanto Jared ria e se limpava. Ele se esforçou para colocar a respiração e os batimentos em ordem antes de levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro, onde tirou o resto das roupas e ligou o chuveiro para um banho frio e calmante.

Um tempo depois Jared foi atrás.

- Jen, está tudo bem?

- Sim, Jay. Não se preocupe.

- Você tem certeza? Se eu fui muito precipitado, me desculpe, Jen, eu...

Jensen saiu do boxe enrolado numa toalha e reiterou.

- Está tudo bem, Jay, foi... ótimo... eu... caramba... – respondeu Jensen, encabulado.

- Bom para a primeira vez?

- Muito bom, na verdade – disse o loiro com um sorriso tímido, coçando a nuca com a cabeça baixa, totalmente encabulado. Jared o beijou mais uma vez. Um beijo com um gosto diferente. Seu gosto na boca do outro.

- Vamos dormir agora, que amanhã é dia de jogo decisivo – finalizou Jared, sorrindo.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

A partida contra a Holanda seria a mais difícil da vida de cada um daqueles jogadores, pois valia a vaga nas finais. Até mesmo na hora da execução dos hinos a tensão era palpável.

O início do jogo foi atrapalhado para ambas as equipes. Jogadores tropeçaram nas próprias pernas, pisaram na bola, trombaram uns com os outros. Os técnicos ficaram aos gritos na beira do gramado na tentativa de pôr ordem nos times, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, embora qualquer torcedor pudesse dizer com toda a certeza de que o que assombrava os atletas não era nada mais, nada menos, do que nervosismo em sua forma mais pura.

No final do primeiro tempo a Holanda fez um gol. Os americanos ficaram ainda mais apreensivos, alguns chegaram a perder as esperanças e se conformaram com a possibilidade de conquistar o terceiro lugar, o que já era muito para uma seleção que nunca havia chegado tão longe. Mas Jensen não. Era sua última copa, queria o máximo, queria o título, só desistiria quando o juiz fizesse soar o apito anunciando o encerramento da partida. Olhou para o lado e viu Jared, que também dava o melhor de si para reverter o placar.

Ainda assim, a etapa inicial terminou com os Estados Unidos em desvantagem, o que fez o técnico gritar com seus jogadores no vestiário. A preleção foi dividida em duas partes: o sermão e o incentivo.

Os ianques voltaram para a etapa complementar com mais determinação, mas foram necessários 30 minutos para que o primeiro gol saísse, resultado de um chute de Jensen para a pequena área e finalização de Clint Dempsey. A comemoração foi discreta, afinal, nada estava decidido ainda.

Faltavam cinco minutos para o final do tempo regulamentar. Se o empate persistisse haveria prorrogação mais uma vez. Os 22 jogadores em campo pareciam esgotados, alguns já haviam inclusive apresentado câimbras. Foi então que Jared aproveitou-se da distração do meio campo holandês, roubou a bola e correu até a entrada da pequena área. Quando olhou para o lado e viu Jensen livre pela direita, não teve dúvidas: driblou um defensor, deu um passe rasteiro para o loiro que ajeitou a bola e chutou no cantinho. Ele nem acreditou que havia marcado o gol que poderia levar a sua seleção à final. Parou e ficou olhando para a rede que ainda balançava, incrédulo, até sentir Jared e outros companheiros o abraçarem.

Final de jogo, Estados Unidos classificados para a final. E Jensen havia feito o gol. Mesmo com toda a comemoração da equipe, dos torcedores, na beira do campo, no vestiário, nada convencia Jensen de que ele não estava sonhando.

- Jen, por que você está tão quieto, cara? Nós vamos para a final! E você fez o gol, deveria ser o mais empolgado de todos nós! – espantou-se Jared.

- Eu... não acredito!

Jared soltou uma de suas famosas gargalhadas.

Um repórter se aproximou para entrevistá-los e finalmente a ficha caiu para Jensen, que respondeu com um sorriso.

- Estou feliz que a nossa seleção finalmente vai para uma final de Copa do Mundo. Todos nós trabalhamos muito para chegar até aqui e... Deus! Eu nem acredito! – disse, um lindo sorriso iluminando seu rosto inteiro.

Vários jogadores foram ao encontro de Jensen e todos cantaram juntos um pedaço do hino dos Estados Unidos. A alegria foi tamanha que pareciam um bando de crianças aos pulos no gramado. Esse selecionado entrou para a história. E o preconceito inicial que Jensen enfrentou por meses a fio foi esquecido, inclusive pela imprensa que deixou de lado as críticas sobre sua convocação e passou a chamá-lo de herói.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

À noite, depois de muita festa, os jogadores americanos se recolheram a seus quartos, alguns levemente embriagados. Ou nem tão levemente. Tudo sob o consentimento do técnico que garantiu o dia seguinte de folga para descanso e cura de eventuais ressacas.

Jensen foi um dos que bebeu um pouco além da conta. Ele entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama, pronto para dormir mesmo vestindo jeans, camisa e jaqueta. Jared, por sua vez, foi direto ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Quando voltou e viu Jensen cochilando, não resistiu. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e deu um beijo leve nos lábios do loiro que sorriu sem abrir os olhos.

- Hei, artilheiro. Como está se sentindo agora que foi o responsável pela classificação do país na final da Copa? – perguntou o moreno.

- Como se estivesse sonhando – respondeu o loiro, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Você vai acreditar se eu disser que está acordado?

- Acho que não – riu Jensen. – Você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais.

- Uau, você bebeu meia dúzia de cervejas e já ficou todo saidinho!

- Estou feliz, isso me deixa saidinho.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen mais uma vez e foi abraçado pelo loiro que rolou sobre ele.

- Jensen...

- Sou o herói do time, não sou? Não mereço um prêmio?

- Você merece o que você quiser, Jen... – disse Jared com um sorrisinho sacana.

- Então... – começou Jensen, que interrompeu a própria frase para beijar o mais novo. Ele podia sentir seu corpo reagindo à proximidade e ao calor do moreno, que resolveu deixar o loiro no controle desta vez. Do ponto de vista de Jared, foi uma ótima resolução. Ele não soube dizer se foi o álcool, a empolgação da vitória ou os dois juntos, mas Jensen deixou a timidez de lado e começou a tirar a roupa do rapaz.

- Jen...

O loiro não tomou conhecimento do chamado e continuou a despir Jared enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, para descer em seguida até um de seus mamilos, tal qual ele próprio havia recebido dias antes. Ao mesmo tempo uma de suas mãos abriu o zíper da calça do jovem que fechou os olhos e gemeu. Instintivamente ele levantou os quadris em busca de maior contato com o corpo de Jensen que estava completamente excitado.

A cada toque de Jensen, Jared sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer toda a sua pele. Um calor diferente, que o deixou arrepiado, ansioso, desejado, necessitado de Jensen. Foi sua vez de tirar peças da roupa do outro, eliminar barreiras que o impediam de sentir a pele sardenta e quente do loiro, o cheiro que só ele tinha. Mistura do odor natural e perfume Ferrari Black, o preferido do centroavante.

Ambos estavam nus na cama, Jensen deitado sobre Jared, aos beijos e carinhos cheios de malícia. Eles sentiram as suas ereções se tocarem e uma sensação eletrizante que se espalhou pelos seus corpos. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que fazer dali para frente, mas isso não diminuiu o desejo que irradiou por todo o ambiente.

Os instintos guiaram Jensen que se ajeitou entre as pernas de Jared sem interromper os carinhos e beijos pelo peito do atacante, que por sua vez começou a ficar um pouco nervoso. Ter Jensen sobre si era a melhor sensação do mundo, mas pensar tê-lo _dentro_ de si era um tanto... assustador. Diferente do sexo oral que ele havia feito, onde teve o controle, desta vez ele estava à mercê. Ao mesmo tempo era excitante, pois estava completamente apaixonado e queria dar todo o prazer que pudesse, mesmo se o prazer do outro dependesse de sua dor.

Enquanto as dúvidas e incertezas dançavam pela cabeça do rapaz, o prazer tomava conta do corpo. A respiração de Jensen junto à sua orelha, a língua quente e úmida que brincava com o lóbulo, os lábios que sugavam devagar, as mãos que percorriam ora seu peito, ora suas coxas. Até que ambas, dúvidas e incertezas, deram as mãos e foram dançar na cabeça de algum outro longe dali e Jared se viu livre, entregue e à espera de que Jensen o completasse.

Mais uma vez o loiro tomou a iniciativa de avançar uma etapa; pegou lubrificante na gaveta ao lado da cama e espalhou nos dedos sob o olhar surpreso de Jared.

- Desculpe, eu achei que você quisesse... – começou a dizer Jensen, mas foi interrompido pelo jovem.

- Quero, sim, Jen. É que eu não imaginava que você soubesse... hãm, o que fazer... entende?

Jensen fechou os olhos e riu daquele jeito silencioso em que ele baixa a cabeça e só se percebe os ombros sacudindo levemente.

- É claro que eu sei, Jay, esta situação não está sendo muito diferente para mim de tudo o que já fiz antes, sabe...

Não que a ficha de Jared já não tivesse caído antes. Ele percebeu que estava sendo o passivo, tanto que estava receoso, mas não havia se dado conta de que para Jensen, naquela circunstância, tudo seria habitual.

- Jay, você ainda quer...?

De volta de seus devaneios, Jared abriu um sorriso e respondeu com um misto de ansiedade, timidez e graça:

- Quero, mas vá devagar, ok?

Jensen devolveu o sorriso e voltou a beijar Jared, distraindo-o na tentativa de fazê-lo relaxar, embora soubesse que seria difícil. Ele aprofundou o beijo enquanto inseria um dedo lubrificado na entrada de Jared, que ficou totalmente rígido ao primeiro contato.

- Relaxa, Jay... não quero te machucar. – sussurrou Jensen. A voz rouca e suave do loiro, que já era naturalmente inebriante, serviu como um calmante para o rapaz que obedeceu. O centroavante movimentou a mão com suavidade até que sentiu-se confiante para introduzir o segundo dedo e, por fim, o terceiro. Quando percebeu que Jared estava pronto ele colocou uma camisinha, com os olhos verdes fixos nos castanhos do jovem, na tentativa de transmitir segurança.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, lendo no rosto do outro o turbilhão de sentimentos que tomavam conta do coração de cada um. Então Jared mordiscou o lábio inferior e acenou "sim" com a cabeça, a permissão que Jensen precisava para, finalmente, fazer amor com aquele que havia mudado todas as perspectivas de sua vida tão estável e confortável até o início do torneio.

Jensen voltou a beijar os lábios do moreno, desta vez com mais carinho do que paixão. Ao mesmo tempo em que começou a avançar para dentro de Jared, devagar, com cuidado, atento a qualquer reação contrária do companheiro que deu um gemido de dor e apertou Jensen contra seu peito. O loiro mais uma vez parou e esperou pela resposta de Jared que, assim que se acostumou com a novidade, acenou para que ele continuasse.

O jovem sentiu desconforto. Para ser sincero, sentiu dor mesmo, como se estivesse se rasgando para dar espaço a Jensen, para que se fundissem em uma só pessoa. E não é isso mesmo que é o sexo? Se fundir com outra pessoa? Ele só não esperava que a dor fosse tão intensa. Mas suportou por Jensen, que merecia todo o prazer que ele pudesse proporcionar.

Quando se deu por conta seu corpo se acostumou à presença do loiro e ele começou a sentir o que se espera do ato de fazer sexo: prazer. E relaxou. Relaxando sentiu mais prazer. E neste círculo vicioso entrou em uma sincronia tão perfeita com Jensen que era como se eles haviam estado juntos a vida inteira.

Jensen custou a acreditar no quão bom era estar envolvido pelo corpo de Jared, os braços em volta de seu corpo, as pernas em volta de sua cintura, o ânus em volta de seu pênis. Como se estivesse sendo recebido por um novo universo, onde em vez de ar, seu corpo fosse envolvido por uma nova substância, uma nova sensação quente e confortável, onde se sentiu acolhido e seguro. Um universo onde havia paz, prazer, eternidade. Era Jared.

Só para ele.

Jared.

Finalmente suas vidas estavam completas.

Juntos chegaram ao orgasmo. Juntos esqueceram que existia outro universo fora daquele quarto, cheio de violência, preconceito, tragédias. No universo nascido naquela explosão, só havia lugar para coisas boas.

Amor.

Paz.

Aceitação.

E o som de respirações descompassadas.

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.: **Pois é, agora dá pra entender porque eu tive que mudar a classificação da fic, certo? A intenção inicial não era essa, mas esses dois juntos me deixam meio sacana, *ri, cachorra*.

**Ivys J2 – **Oi, o Bocanegra foi um idiota necessário. Chato no começo, mas quando percebeu que estava errado, pediu perdão e influenciou todo o time. E ajudou o Jen a perceber o que estava bem debaixo do nariz lindo que ele tem... Espero que você continue curtindo a fic e, claro, deixando reviews... A sua já está iniciada. Tenha paciência... *pisca o olho bem sapeca* Ah, e obrigada por me add entre seus autores favoritos! Tô me sentindo a última Coca-Cola no Texas...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE – As Finais**

Jared abriu os olhos lentamente. Teve medo de que as lembranças da noite anterior não passassem de um sonho bom, muito bom. Ótimo, na verdade. Teve medo de que Jensen tivesse se arrependido e ido embora. Que Deus tivesse se dado conta de que ele não merecia felicidade tão grande e exigido devolução.

Mas ao olhar para o lado viu um punhado de cabelos loiros arrepiados e bagunçados que escapavam de debaixo do cobertor. Sorriu e agradeceu. A Deus, aos anjos, a qualquer entidade que tivesse permitido que tudo aquilo que viveu na noite anterior e pretendia viver pelos próximos anos continuasse sendo verdade.

Jensen estava deitado de bruços, quase totalmente coberto. O moreno ficou olhando a cena por alguns minutos, até que o despertador tocou. O mais velho se espreguiçou e virou o rosto de modo a encarar o rapaz e desejar um bom dia sonolento. Jensen sempre demorava a entrar no ritmo do dia, isso quando não acordava assumidamente mal-humorado. Jared era o oposto, antes mesmo de sair da cama já estava disposto e elétrico, irritantemente elétrico para o gosto do mais velho. Mas, no fundo, Jensen achava isso um charme.

- Então? Preparado para conquistar a Copa do Mundo e ser o cara mais feliz do mundo?

- Já sou o cara mais feliz do mundo, Jay. Se a Copa vier só vai ser um bônus.

O técnico Bob Bradley deu a manhã de folga para que a equipe descansasse para a decisão que aconteceria à noite. Jensen e Jared só saíram do quarto para as refeições e, finalmente, se dirigir ao estádio. Nenhum dos dois estava nervoso. Surpreendentemente eram os únicos tranquilos e todos suspeitavam dos motivos de tanta serenidade, embora não se importassem.

O conformismo das etapas anteriores foi substituído por determinação. Antes, se perdessem, havia o sentimento compensador de ter chegado a fases nas quais nunca uma seleção norte-americana havia chegado. Mas, no dia 11 de julho, o sentimento era totalmente o oposto. Eles queriam vencer a Espanha a todo custo. Afinal, ninguém se lembra do segundo lugar e os Estados Unidos não se contentariam com a medalha de prata.

A possibilidade da conquista do título mobilizou o país de uma maneira inédita em se tratando de futebol. Basquete, futebol americano, beisebol, esses sim eram esportes capazes de fazer até o mais workaholic dos americanos parar nem que fosse por cinco minutos para descobrir o placar. Desta vez era diferente.

A Espanha, cuja escalação era praticamente toda formada por atletas dos conceituados times do Barcelona e Milan, entrou em campo com a cabeça erguida, certos de que venceriam com facilidade aquela equipe sem tradição, que tinha chegado à final mais por sorte do que por merecimento. Pensamento deles. Ignoraram o feito dos americanos e desprezaram sua determinação em vencer. Confiantes demais erraram em bola, se atrapalharam dentro do esquema tático, cometeram erros e faltas que prejudicaram seu desempenho e estimularam o nervosismo.

Do outro lado, Estados Unidos envolveram os adversários e dominaram a partida durante grande parte dos 90 minutos. Donovan marcou o primeiro gol aos 25 minutos do primeiro tempo depois de receber um passe perfeito de Jared da entrada da pequena área; Jensen marcou um de pênalti, sofrido por Jared aos 32 do segundo. Os europeus chegaram a descontar com um gol aos 39 da etapa complementar, mas não foi o suficiente. Com tranquilidade e sem prorrogação os Estados Unidos venceram o confronto que rendeu o título de campeões da Copa do Mundo da África.

Mal o árbitro apitou o final da partida reservas e integrantes da comissão técnica invadiram o campo correndo para cumprimentar os companheiros e comemorar. Mais uma barreira foi derrubada, mais uma área foi conquistada pelos americanos. Para Jensen e Jared tudo foi ainda mais especial. A Copa do Mundo foi muito mais do que a conquista de um título esportivo; foi tempo de descobertas, mudança e aprendizado.

Ambos descobriram que o amor não escolhe gênero e que, por isso, impulsiona em direção a mudanças que exigem coragem e determinação. Descobriram que, algumas vezes, o apoio vem de onde menos se espera. Aprenderam que é preciso ter paciência e força para ser feliz. E que tem vezes que enfrentar preconceitos vale à pena, pois derruba barreiras que impedem muitas outras pessoas de serem felizes, pessoas que talvez não tivessem a mesma coragem de assumir seus sentimentos se não fossem estimuladas pelo exemplo.

No alto do pódio de um estádio de futebol construído no meio da África do Sul, diante dos olhos do mundo inteiro, os atletas americanos comemoraram. Diante dos olhos do mundo inteiro e sob uma chuva de papel dourado, dois jogadores tiveram algo mais que comemorar. Jensen e Jared se encararam, o brilho de seus olhares misturado com o brilho do papel picado. Sorriram. E, ainda diante dos olhos do mundo inteiro, se beijaram.

Na terra de Nelson Mandela, terra que deu fim ao Apartheid e onde a luta contra o preconceito racial sensibilizou todo um planeta, também a luta contra a homofobia teve lugar. A África do Sul mais uma vez serviu de palco para uma batalha contra todo e qualquer tipo de discriminação.

"Imagine todas as pessoas vivendo suas vidas em paz...

Você pode dizer que sou um sonhador, mas não sou o único.

Eu espero que um dia você se junte a nós e o mundo seja um só."

(Imagine – John Lennon)

~~~***~~~J2~~~***~~~

**N.A.: **Gente, acabou. Este foi curtinho porque serviu mesmo para dar um ponto final na história. Utópica também, mas fazer o quê? Sou uma sonhadora como John Lennon... queria muito viver o bastante para ver um mundo em paz, sem preconceitos, sem miséria, sem guerra... só paz, amor, rock'n'blues e um loiro lindo texano para cada uma de nós... *devaneia, fofa* Quem sabe na próxima vida?

Um grande beijo a todos os leitorinhos que acompanharam, em especial aos que deixaram reviews que me abriram os olhos para alguns detalhes que passaram desapercebidos até para mim e deram, mesmo sem saber, ideias que interferiram no rumo da história.


End file.
